Vampiric Pleasures
by StunningFlash
Summary: With the troubles of Castle Volkihar over, they had retreated from the busy lives of civilisation to explore their love... and their bodies.


Their busy liver were over. With castle Volkihar and the Dawnguard no longer being an issue, the two vampires retreated into the Forgotten Vale, where they could live a peaceful life. They built a mansion on the side of a mountain wall and inside, they had three devoted servants for feeding, each of them allowing themselves to be fed volunterily. To them, it was the easiest job that payed well. All they had to to was lay down on a table once every few days and drink a potion afterwards.

As for the vampires themselves, Serana and Karvis lived on top of the castle's tower in a large bedroom with a king-sizd bed, fit for both of them. It was grand and large, but cozy at the same time. Shelves filled with books, animal heads hanging on the walls, a large fireplace and a balcony on the other side of the doors facing their beds. This is where they spent most of their days, waiting for night to come around.

They usually fell asleep in each other's embrace, which meant that when one woke up, their glaring vampiric eyes also woke the other.

Serana's shining yellow eyes opened to Karvis' red. She stretched her arm and embraced it around him, while letting out a long sigh.

"Morning, my dear... Last night was amazing"

Karvis didn't say anything. he just smiled at her, while they were lying naked in each other's embrace. Eventually, a smile grew on Serana's lips as well and a silent chuckle escaped her throat. They drew their lips together into a warm and lustful kiss. Slowly, they started opening their mouths and began tasting each other with their tongues. She got closer to his and lightly rubbed her body against his, feeling his shaft harden onto her, making her lower lips flood with delight.

She lifted up her leg and weaved it around his, letting him inside her and sighed loudly as he did. He first moved around a bit, causing a funny, yet undescribable pleasure, making her let out a short horny laugh. He started thrusting slowly, letting the desire get stronger and making her mouth water. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She was going to ravage him and in an attempt to do so, she anchored her feet by hooking them under his legs and started lustfully sliding up and down with a ferocity that made the bed shake, moaning all the way, together with him. They clamped their hands together as she moved in and out of her warm and moist caverns as their sweat trickled down each of their bodies and conjoined together where they touched.

She stopped for a second, as she hit her most pleasurable spot. her head lifted upwards and her jaw dropped open. He took advantage of this and pushed her down, right before he plunged it into her. She wailed loudly, slightly sticking out her tongue and digging into his back with her fingers. He continued to thrust stronger and stronger, hitting that orgasmic spot every time and she screamed every time he did so. It felt like he was tearing her appart, in the most pleasurable of ways. She put her legs around him and squeezed him lustfully while grabbing his hair with her whole hand.

With each thrust becoming more pleasurable than the last, and each scream becoming loader than the previous, eventually she couldn't take it anymore. The walls on her insides clamped around his erection and gushed a stream of liquid directed at his body. He felt it too and reached his peak. The vampiric couple released everything they were holding back together. He shouted out as loud as his throat would allow him, but was still overpowered by Serana's scream which echoed all troughout The Vale.

He thrusted his hips to the left and they rolled onto their sides. They sighed moaned lightly at each other as the effects of their orgasms still lingered.

Eventually, moans turned into laughter and they playfully rolled around the bed together, still in each other's sexual embrace, teasing their nerves. After a while, she climbed off his body and slowly released his pillar from her chasms. she reached downwards with her hand and wiped their fused juices that were dripping out of her. She dragged her hand onto the blanket to clean her palm. Her bare feet stepped onto the cold stone floor, which administered a shock into her body, but after all that time living here, she was used to it. She slowly walked toward the balcony and Karvis watched her beautifly shaped behind. She opened the doors and stumbled as she was blown back by the blinding light and cold winds, which brought in handfulls of snow into the room and repainted the warm and cosy atmosphere of the bedroom that up to then smelled of sweat and bodily fluids.

"Still daylight?! Looks like we're still stuck inside for a while," Serana said as she turned, but stopped talking when she saw Karvis staring at her with his hand on his still-standing erection.

"Not satisfied yet, are we?" She started walking toward him, "you should be greatful that I never have enough of you."

She slimbed onto the bed, crawled toward him slowly, stretching her legs and dragging her body, licked her sharp teeth and wrapped her tongue around him. He released his seed into her mouth and she gulped it down with glee. He then pulled her onto the bed and sunk his own tongue into her. His lips synchronised with her movement as he danced his point around her small member which resided on the upper part of her regions, which soon made her splash his face with her fluids. After that, they made love with him on his knees and her with her legs streched and her ankles on his shoulders while her soles caressed his cheeks and her toes went trough his hair. Then, she went on all fours and he took her from behind, while squeezing her breasts in a delightful manner. After a while, they both fell asleep, exhausted and drenched in sweat. they slept trough the night again and woke the next day.


End file.
